character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dharkon (Canon)/MasterOfTheJetBlackDragon
Full Body= |-|Swallowed by Darkness= Summary Dharkon is a final boss character introduced in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. He's serves as one of the main antagonists alongside Galeem in Ultimate's Adventure Mode: World of Light. As the embodiment of chaos and darkness, he's essentially the yin to Galeem's yang. His goal is to have the world consumed by darkness. If Galeem is defeated, Dharkon succeeds in his goal and leaves no one to stop him. Powers and Stats [[Tiering System|'Tier']]: '''At least '''Low 2-C, 2-A, likely High 2-A Name: Dharkon Origin: Super Smash Bros. Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Embodiment of Chaos and Darkness Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Darkness Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation and Portal Creation (After Galeem's initial defeat, Dharkon creates a hole through space. In battle, Dharkon is shown creating portals.), Energy Projection, Energy Manipulation (Is shown shooting energy beams and manipulating swirling energy), Summoning and Creation (Can summon and create puppet fighters), Thread Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (Can electrify its tendrils), Explosion Manipulation (Is shown creating bombs that later ignite), Teleportation, BFR (In the true ending of World of Light, the fighters must face off against some of the previous bosses), Morality Manipulation, Body Control, and Soul Manipulation [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency]]: 'At least '''Universe level+ '(Should scale above Master Hand who created the Smash Bros. Universe), Multiverse level+''' (Master Hand is the embodiment of creation and there are infinite timelines or parallel worlds in the Smash Bros. Universe), likely High Multiverse level+ (In the November 1st Smash Ultimate Direct, we learn the events of the Smash Bros. games all take place in the World of Imagination. This world is essentially viewed as an imaginary world born from imagination. Based on this, the 2-A Multiverse within the World of Imagination would pretty much be nonexistent in comparison to someone like Master Hand who comes from the real world. To further supplement this, Dharkon is tied with Galeem in having the highest spirit power level. This would put Dharkon's spirit above those of the fighters who should scale to this tier) [[Speed|'Speed']]:' At least '''FTL '(Can react to and combat Galeem and the fighters. All fighters can complete the Classic Mode Bonus Game. In this bonus game, characters are threatened to be consumed by a black hole), 'Massively FTL+ '(Galeem's light beams consume the galaxy in a few seconds), 'Infinite '(Pretty much every fighter reacts to Galeem's beams of light which consumed all worlds, leaving the Light Realm and Dark Realm remaining. As I went over, there are an infinite number of worlds in the Smash Bros. Universe) [[Lifting Strength|'''Lifting Strength]]: Unknown [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength']]: '''at least '''Universe+, Multiverse+, likely High Multiverse+ Durability: At least Universe level+,' Multiverse level+', likely High Multiverse level+ [[Stamina|'Stamina']]: Extremely High (Should be superior to Galeem's. After defeating Galeem for the first time, he flees after Dharkon appears. When Dharkon is defeated for the first time, he flees but immediately goes back to fighting Galeem when he follows him) [[Range|'Range']]: 'at least Multiversal+ range from scaling to Galeem '''Standard Equipment: '''None notable [[Intelligence|'Intelligence]]: Unknown '''Weaknesses: '''None notable Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:MasterOfTheJetBlackDragon